Clovis Via Brittannia (Naruto Crossover)
Is a Fanfic About Clovis from Code Geass.The Storyline is him being a Ninja of Konohagakure and Having The Demon Fox Sealed Inside Of Him by His Evil Father Sohaku Di Britannia he is originally from Brittannia But was Exiled after complaining and greaving over his mothers death(In other Words Meaning if he did not react or care he would Not be Exiled) Now he is Training Hard to become Powerful and Defeat his Father and Become The new Emperor Of Brittania But Their are Many Obstacles He needs to overcome such as Sasuke's Departure and Other Dangerous Enemies. Characters Clovis Via Brittania-The Son Of Sohaku Di Brittania He Has Blonde Long Blonde-Hair and Blue Eyes His father has sealed The Bijuu Nine Tailed Fox in him for Evil Purposes but Sohaku never got the chance to Exploit it Because Clovis had Left due to His mother's death Resulting in his Brother Lelouch's Death also.Clovis was enraged Cursing His Father To death Which Sohaku became enraged With him Tossing him away until He could learn to respect him clovis Personality is somewhat Narcistic because he points out his Handsomeness Alot during The Story althought he cares about his friend's Alot he does have a Grudge aganist his Former Team 7 Mates Sasuke and Sakura Sasuke Because he Thought They Were Friends and Rivals and because he betrayed Him it made him repeat what his father did to him which Changed Clovis making him more violent and making it difficult To trust anyone. Sasuke Uchiha-The Missing-Nin From Konohagakure and The last Of Two Uchiha The other Being Madara Uchiha/Tobi Formerly Itachi but was killed By Sasuke.He had a Bond Friendship/Rivalry with Clovis but allowed his Selfishness and Arrogant pride in killing Itachi to betray his Best Friend Clovis Via Brittania and Sakura Haruno.He does Regret his Ordeal because he realized he betrayed everyone who cared about him to kill itachi only to Discover that He was doing it for The Leaf Village But uspires to destroy Konohagakure because it destroyed his Clan he is currently Battling the 8 Tailed Bull where he and Team Hawk are getting badly beaten to insanity. Clovises ''special Operation It was a Operation day For Clovis he was going to the Medic-Core to see Tsunade opens door to room Hello Tsunade.Hey Clovis Say how old are you now.About 17 Years Old But Im not sure wh it's any of your Biusness.Poor Clovis still don,t like me as hokage your so bitter.Humph Whatever just do the surgery or whatever.Fine liedown now im going to have to touch your Private.What I...Don't what your hands touching me there.Its either that or having a Potential Disease....Alright go ahead.you know you don't like me Clovis but will after this grabs and Masterbates his Penis.What The Hell are you doing Tsunade.What I want Im the hokage After all She put's her mouth on it and blow's It hard you like this don't you.This is illegal Im 17 your atleast 53.Yeah but guess what I look 23 and I don't care if thats not legal either now do you still hate me. No not at all Tsunade. S Rank Mission Tsunade says Clovis,Lee,Sakura you have an S-Rank Mission.What I don't want to be on a team with Sakura wheres Sai he's never around when you need him.Lee-He in the Hospital he got powned by Sasuke Remember(Flashback of sai In the Hospital Truck Dammit Sasuke!)Clovis-Oh no.Tsunade -Im sorry Clovis but Sakura's has been out of Action.Lee-She should have stayed out of action Haahaaahahahaah.Clovis-I want a rewared when I come back.Tsunade-How bout Sex? Clovis-That and...Permission For me and Sai to beat up Sasuke and Brainwash Kabuto.Tsunade-Deal now the mission is In Britannia your old Homeland.Clovis-Now theres Time to get revenge.Tsunade-You need to kill a Guy named Kaisen Ichijou his hideing out there he killed a Noble Clovis-what this Mans's Name anyway.Shizune-Takagi Kaijinbo Age 36.Sakura-Umm Clovis.Clovis-What Bitch. Sakura-N...thing Forget i...t Clovis-Alright Team Let Move out. along the way a suspicous figure is on there trail.Lee-Sakura try to look useful Okay. Sakura-Hey Im useful.Clovis-Thats about as true as the Fact that My fathers an Evil Tyrant do you guys feel that noise.Lee-Yeah there someone following us.Clovis-okay guy's let be ready.all of a Sudden it was Kakashi-Hello Everyone I,ve come to help you There Might be some tough Jutsu Kaijinbo Knows and I want to be there to asist if anything goes a little wrong.Lee-Thank you Kakashi.Clovis-Lets go Brittannia is just Up this Area.Takahi-Leaf Ninja?Hehehee.4 Hours Later Mission is over. Sex with Tsunade Clovis-I finished The Mission Tsunade. Tsunade-Guess what you won. Clovis-What is that. Tsunade-Sex with me pushes him down pulls out her Breasts takes off his pants. Category:Fan Fiction